Reason For You To Live
by ws1016
Summary: Misaki is getting suicidial..!


It was some moth after Suoh Mikoto's dead. Yata , could hold it in no more. He no more had the reason for him to live anymore. That's why , today , he would end all of this pain.. his pain. He know it was selfish of him , but .. what could he do ? HOMRA is gone.. Mikoto is gone. He had lost everything.

"Saruhiko.." the name of his old friend come out from his mouth so calmly as he speak to the person on the other line. "What Misaki , im busy. I dont have time for your useless prank or anything like that" come the harsh respond , but , Misaki truly doesnt care for it right now. "Im sorry , Saru" he softly called out "haah ? What's with that ?" Saruhiko's voice was filled with confusion yet a hint of worry could be heard.

"Saru.. you're my closest and bestest friend i could ask for in the past.. though , i still think that way up until today" he continued "oi, Misakk ! You're not up to any crazy thing are you ?!" Come his angry , yet concerned voice . "I'm sorry but.. i'm going to fly somewhere far away alone now.." he whispered . A soft smile appeared on his lips. Letting out a dry laugh , Misaki looked down.

"You're not trying to commit suicide aren't you ?! Oi ! Answer me , Misaki !" Fushimi was partically shouting , he was pretty surprised by Yata's sudden act. "Where are you now ?! Oi ! Dammit , Misaki !" He had walked out from his house , desperately searching for Misaki. Looking up at each tall building "im sorry , Saru.." was an only respond Yata gave him.

After running like crazy for at least 5-10 minutes , though it feels like years for him , he could see a figure on the top of one of the buildings. "M-Misaki !" Fushimi had shouted with all of his might. Surprised , the later jumped a little as his phone slipped off of his hand and fell down from the tall building. "Dont move from there ! Misaki !" Another shout come. And before Yata know it , he could see Fushimi down below.

"Saru..look so small down there.." the comment slipped out from his mouth naturally "you hear me , Misaki ! Dont you dare to jump !" He could hear Saru's voice ringing through his ear. It was.. he was.. a little glad .. that there's someone who's actually care about him. But still..

Yata had stepped back and ran to another side of the building's rooftop. He slowly turned to his back ,before he leaned his body back to the other side "Misaki !" Yata squeezed his eyes tight as he heard his name being called. Single drop of tear slid down his cheek. "I told you..not to call me by my first name" he whispered.

The long distance closed in such fast time. Yata smilrd as he felt the fall is going to end soon. But.. "that hurt , dammit Misaki" Saru's voice make him to open his eyes in instant. "Saru..hiko?" He choked out the name. Taking a look on his surrounding , he noticed. He..hadn't die yet. Saru had caught him.. before he could reach the hard , could ground. "Why..?" The question was thrown to the other man.

Fushimi pulled Yata and himself up before he answered "Dont 'why' me ! Are you insane ?!" He wasted no time and get into scolding Yata. "Ah right ! You're never ever are sane !" He continued grumpily. Yata looked down in shame. He had never expected this kind of ending.. the though of the damned monkey would save him had never crossed his mind. Yet.. he did.. Saru did come for him..

"What were you thinking ?! You would've died if i hadn't come !" He continued to scold him. "That's what..im trying to do.." come a small whisper . Fushimi was left speechless when Misaki said that. He sighed and frustatedly ran his hand through his hair. "That's always him.." Fushimi said quitely. "Huh?" Yata ask but his gaze are still on the ground. As if he was searching for any interesting thing down there.

"Suoh Mikoto.. thats why i hate him " without he himself knowing , he balled his fist tightly. "Saru?" Misaki is getting a little worried but his gaze still didnt move from the ground. "Mikoto ! Its always all because of him ! Mikoto-san , Mikoto-san ! Why is it always him ?! Why can't it be me , Misaki ?!" He was practically shouting as he said that.

"I went out all the way , betraying HOMRA and all ! So just maybe you would look at me ! Your focus will be me ! And then i will be your everything ! But what ?! It was always that guy for you ! You dont know how glad am I when he's gone ! That maybe you'll finally look at me ! Yet you ! You're even willingly to die for that bastard ! Why , Misaki ?!" Saruhiko had blurted out all of his bottled feelings out. He panted as he look at Misaki. Totally not caring about the crowd he had attracted.

It was the first timr he had ever heard Saruhiko talking like that. Yata was at loss of words . He gulped. "What am I to you , Misaki ?!" Just by the time he was going to talk , Saru had cut him off. Shutting him up. "Saru is.." he started quitely "Saru is an important person for me. Thats why..i called you .. i dont know.. i've never know about your feeling.. i'm sorry for that. But HOMRA.. is the reason that keep me alive , but now.. it's all no more.. HOMRA is gone.. Mikoto-san had died ! Then why should i keep living when i had lost it all ?! My life..dont have any meaning anymore !" It was Yata's turn to shout.

Seeming like he had expected the answer , he sighed "then..: he mumbled "then why dont you..why dont you make me the reason for you to keep going on alive ? I will.. I will never betray Misaki. I could swear about it." 'Ahh..i had gone and said it' he sighed mentally .

Yata looked at the man. Eyes wide in disbelief. But the determination on Fushimi's eyes told him that he was really serious. He smiled a little. "I.." Fushimi is damn nervous as the man had began to speak. "I guess..its not such a bad idea" he said. Saru let out a sigh of relief.

"I can try.." Misaki said again "but..dont get the wrong idea ! It's not like i-i-i l-l-love you o-or anything like that ! Stuuuupid !" Said the brunette again. A smile crept on Saru's lips. "If you put it that way , i might think that it's true " he said with a smirk. "D-dont joke around ! Stupid monkey !" Yata is mow all red , averting his gaze away from the man.

The blue hair took a step forward and closed their distance. They lips fit perfectly , just like some puzzle piece that had completed each other. He was thrown off his guard at the sudden attack but said nothing and instictively kissed back.

Saru had pulled back after awhile and pressed their forehead together. "Dont do any reckless thing like that ever again." Saru said softly "but.." an index finger was pressed gently to his lips as Yata tried to said something . "No buts. Understand ?" Misaki nodded quitely.

He returned the nod and step back "though i wouldn't mind it if Misaki would ever want to die for me." He said again with the same smirk. "Why you-! That's totally different from what you just said !" He shouted but the later had already run away from him. "Wait for me ! Saruhiko !" He yelled again and chased after him. This time.. with a smile on hia face.

'Saru is.. My new reason to live.. huh..? Not bad i guess..'

●~● Fin ●~●


End file.
